inhumanly fake
by a beautiful catastrophe
Summary: she writes one word on the tiling: goodbye. Because this is how Lucy Audrey Weasley wants to end her life and so she will.


**This is for the **Catharsis - Experience Emotion - Competition** at the **HPFC** forum. **

* * *

It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten | what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them. | As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping | through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten.

- Rise Against, Savior

* * *

Molly loves her little sister, she truly and honestly does.

But she knows there's something wrong with Lucy, there's something different about her. She's changed.

Lucy used to smile for herself, _only for herself, nobody else._ But now, she plasters a million-watt, pearl white (so _inhumanly_ fake) smile across her face every single day (the seem to drag on and on endlessly). Lucy doesn't smile for only herself anymore. Molly can tell she's hurting inside, Molly can tell that she's breaking - she's slowly fading, _no_,_ dying_ away.

She can hear Lucy cry herself to sleep each night, but she can't bear to speak up about it - she's not really comfortable with confronting others (she thinks she makes them feel worse). Molly wishes she could do something to help. Molly tugs at the frayed ends of her scarf and wishes she could ease - _no_ - _erase_ Lucy's pain.

* * *

Lucy goes to sleep every night with with tears running down her pale cheeks.

It's expected of her to be _perfect._

Pride means_ everything._ Reputation means _everything._ Her father is the assistant of the Minister of Magic, after all. Her facade is starting to crumble, it's breaking - maybe it'll _break_ until they see how much pain she's in. But for now, she'll just _try_ and seal the cracks together until they break again.

The pressure is starting to kill her (she just can't be that girl and endure all the pain, she can't be the perfect daughter) slowly and brutally - she's never felt so much pressure (_it's so painful,_ she thinks) and she hates it.

Never in her life has she hurted as bad.

_It's so inhumanly painful._

* * *

Molly can see where Lucy's mask is cracking. Lucy may cover up her mistakes and flaws with tinkling (forced) laughs, dazzling (fake) smiles and incontrollable (disgusted) flirting, but the cracks are wider than ever.

How Molly even noticed is a question of it's own. Maybe because Lucy's grades are slipping. Maybe because Lucy comes back from her nights out with so many bruises. Maybe because Lucy isn't her anymore.

_that's it,_ Molly thinks.

Lucy's not herself anymore. Well, she's still Lucy, but she's not Molly's Lucy. She's not the Lucy that Molly knows and loves - she's not right.

She's not the same anymore.

Molly's scared. She wants the old Lucy back.

_help,_ she thinks, _someone please, please help her because I know I'm too scared and oh godric I simply can't._

Maybe the public hasn't noticed that Lucy's mask is cracking, maybe their parents haven't noticed either, but they will soon because the cracks are getting bigger and bigger, and soon, they'll be beyond repair.

(or maybe Molly's just so observant - maybe Molly noticed because it's job to notice as a sister.)

* * *

Lucy sits on the edge of the porcelain white bathtub, one hand holds a pair of sharp (inhumanly sharp) scissors, while the other is gripped tightly on the edge of the toilet lid.

_lucy, you can do this, you said you were strong enough,_ she tells herself, scared.

So she takes her wrist and opens the scissors, and there's a burning sensation as the blade slides against her pale, pale skin and a droplet of blood falls onto the bleached white ceramic tiles at her feet.

_the blood red looks lovely against the white, red would make a nice finish on the painting I've almost finished since it's white canvas-_ she thinks before stopping herself, _you'll never finish that painting since this is what you said you wanted but you could always just go and get your wand and heal the- stop. no, this is what I want._

And then more blood trickles out- Lucy has an idea. She kneels on the floor and slowly takes a finger and dips it into one of the blood splatters on the floor. Then with the tip of her finger, she writes one word on the tiling:

**goodbye.**

Because this is how Lucy Audrey Weasley wants to end her life and so she will.

* * *

Molly has decided.

_it's time_, she thinks, _i'll talk to her and tell her i'm always going to be there for her and she doesn't have to pretend around me..._

She knows Lucy's in the bathroom applying her make-up, so she pushes the bathroom door open, and _oh god, no, she's not applying her make-up, she's not moving, she so inhumanly still - __please, god have mercy, let her live-_

Molly sees the word etched in blood across the floor (goodbye) and knows it's too late to save her.

It's too late.

Molly starts to cry.

* * *

**A/N: I've never written something exactly like this before so I'd love to get your opinion.**

**review, please?**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
